The Unknown Ranger
by Ranger Meg
Summary: Kayla lives alone in a small hand-made hut near Redmont castle, as a child she was unknowingly taught the ways of a ranger by her father who, had left the corps to have a family. Her life was calm and peaceful until a few certain rangers show up. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new readers! Ranger meg here and this is my very first fanfic! Please be aware 'means thought' "means speech" *means an action* and that's about it! Enjoy!**

 **I: meh, sounds long and boring.**

 **Me: Shut up I.**

 **Myself: I'm in agreement with I Just hurry up and do it already!**

 **Meg: ok, ok calm down…. People might think I'm mad!**

 **Me: They already do… you are talking to yourself you know...**

 **Meg: shhhh they can't find out!**

 **I: They?...**

 **Meg: *attacks I***

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Walking Through the woods, Kayla looked around with caution. She didn't want to be seen. She _couldn't_ be seen. After all, hunters were not the loudest of people and she was always taught to be as quite as possible. However, her plain, muddy white dress did next to nothing to help her blend into the shadows so she needed to tread carefully. When She was sure she was out of sight from anyone or animal she let out a long sigh. Slumping against the side of a nearby tree she let out three quick shrill whistles. After about 2 minutes a sleek deep brown horse bounded out of the woods with a small dog following. Carefully she walked towards them and mounted the horse after picking up the dog, which if looked upon closely was actually a wolf pup, and placing it on her lap. Checking again that nobody had seen or heard her she rode off towards the only place she knew as home. A crude small hut nestled into the woods off behind castle Redmont which was hand built in only few days. This meant that the shelter was not particularly waterproof and, with a storm brewing, was going to be troublesome to sleep in. 'I really need to fix that roof, like, now'. Dismounting her horse, she walked over to her shelter a slight frown on her face. 'I'm going to need a LOT of sticks to fix that… or I could sell my dinner for tonight and buy some cloth… hmmm'. walking back to her horse she picked up the wolf pup and carefully placed him onto the floor to which he scampered off and started gnawing on a nearby stick. 'guess that answers that question then'. Rummaging in the saddle bag of her horse she pulled out a knee length green tunic and a pair of leggings, swiftly and discreetly pulling them on she remounted her horse and rode into town leaving the pup sitting in her hut still gnawing on the stick it had found a few minutes before.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thanking the man again Kayla walked back to where she had left her horse to graze and smiled. "sorry Philly, but we really need to get moving". Begrudgingly the horse shook his head in an imitation of a nod and Kayla mounted after stuffing the long trail of brown fabric into the already overstuffed saddle bag and riding off back into the woods. Little did she know a certain figure in a mottled green and grey cloak was stood underneath a tree she passed watching intently as she rode passed then, carefully stalked back towards his home grumbling about how energetic young ones were.

 **Me: Noooooooo you can't end it there! Who is this mysterious person that does not sound a bit like a certain grumpy old ranger who's name can often be used as another word to replace stop! How dare you!**

 **Meg: ummmm that was oddly specific…**

 **I: it was sarcasm…**

 **Meg: I knew that…**

 **Myself: No you didn't.**

 **Meg: YES I DID DON'T ARGUE WITH ME MYSELF I MOST DEFINATLY KNEW THAT HE WAS BEING SARCASTIC!**

 **Me, Myself, I:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's been awhile but ya know… I'm forgetful. This is roughly the size of what an average chapter will be, so each one will be about 1000 words long cause im way to lazy to write more than that. Ima try to upload a new chapter weekly but as I said before im forgetful.**

 **Me: you sure are forgetful!**

 **Meg: that's what I just said…**

 **Myself: you forgot something rather important.**

 **Meg: oh?**

 **I: Meg does not own rangers apprentice! All rights go to john Flanagan other than Kayla as she's min!**

 **Meg: I knew I forgot that….**

 **Me, myself and i: yes you did!**

 **Meg: ….**

Waking up, Kayla walked out of her half-finished shelter, stomach growling and all, and attempted to clean up her shelter so she could mend the roof. Key word attempted as what really happened was she was shoving things around with her foot and often bumping into trees and the shelter itself. "god damn mother of all things holy!" she yelled and one of the main supports for her shelter fell. "now what do I do?! How am I meant to fix a roof if it has no walls to hold it up?!" storming off she grabbed her bow from a hollow in a nearby tree and set off running, shooting at home made targets that were already covered in marks from previous shootings. Ending her run in a clearing, she climbed up a tree with ease and 0watched the town. She watched the people moving around on their daily errands, she watched the children play games, as she watched she felt alone. She had never learnt to run a tavern or a shop. And there was no way she would be a good wife with her boisterous personality. After about an hour of just watching people in the town she stood up on a branch and walked along it. "I need to practice my tree running more anyway so... why not now?" with one last glance at the town she set off, jumping from branch to branch heading through the trees back to where her fallen shelter was.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kayla`s P.O.V (cause I'm cool)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

`well, looks like I'm moving… somewhere… I honestly have no idea where I'm meant to go… "hey philly?!" I call as I watch him trot towards me. "can you go see if you can go find another nice spot to set up a house?" behind me I hear a rustling, DO NOT MOVE. Good instinct brain I would never have guessed. Slowly turning with my bow drawn I glare at my intruder. He has a mottled green and grey cloak that covers his face well. Good luck seeing his face if you walk past him in the street. That's if he walks in the street. He looks like he would just become an assassin or something and climb on the roofs to jump to where ever he would need to go to do his assassiny things. Anyway I was intently glaring at this man who dared to intrude my home like area. "excuse me but this is my HOME if you could please LEAVE it would be greatly appreciated." He simply gestured to my semi-packed gear and stated "looks like your moving to me so I doubt this will be your home for much longer." Oh I hate him already.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back to third person!

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Halt glared back at the girl who, he had yet to learn the name of. She looked at him as if she was trying to say 'just go away!' so he just had to stay and annoy her. "you're not meant to have a 'house' anyway, you're too young, you should be in the ward." She stepped much closer to him so there was only about a foot between them. "I am not a ward. Do. Not. Try and put me in with them. They will try to make me wear a dress or practice my manners or 'act like a lady' and none of that is me. I live in the wild, because I belong in the wild. If I need something so badly that I have to go into town for it I go in, and walk out 5 minutes later. I belong away from people, because I don't act like most people. I am no normal girl. I was raised in the wild. I was taught in the wild. I will stay in the wild." She said it with such intensity that halt took a step back glancing behind her to her horse who was just returning, a small wolf following behind him. "I see you already have a horse; can you ride it?" he asked briskly trying to change the subject. "why would I own a horse if I couldn't ride him? Watch." She ended strolling towards her horse who was intently watching halt as if daring him to do anything. She climbed onto him with ease and trotted towards halt who was trying to get away. "If you could stop trying to disappear it would make this conversation much easier" halt looked startled. He thought he could vanish into the trees until he had backup to do something with her. After all will could use some more experience with this sort of thing. He kind of needed it to but he refused to admit that to himself.

 **And that's where I'm ending it! If you for some odd reason want to follow along with this story feel free to comment and follow me! Also if you don't have an account and want to comment just scroll down and fill in the anonymous comment box thingy.**

 **Me: good description**

 **Myself: meg, you still forgot something…**

 **Meg: WHAT NOW!**

 **I: Kayla's brother….**

 **Meg: oh yeah! Please also comment down your character ideas I need one for kaylas vrother!**

 **Me: still forgetting something…**

 **Myself: yup.**

 **Meg: will you two just shut up please!**

 **I: ductape?**

 **Meg: go ahead!**


End file.
